The Wolf and the Ranger
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: See inside for summery. Twilight/Power Rangers X-Over. I hope you enjoy. One Shot. AU.


**Title – The Wolf and the Ranger**

**Author - QueenCaspian10**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Summery – A Twilight/Power Rangers crossover. One Shot. Kirommy (Tommy and Kira) , Jakira (Kira and Jacob)**

XXX

When I was born I was immediately engaged to another member of my tribe. This was not something done often in the tribe, only to those predicted of greatness. My parents had been friends with the Blacks for a long time and when Mrs. Black and my mother got pregnant at the same time one with a boy and the other a girl the set they engagement to link the families.

XXX

Me and Jacob Black were friends forever, we never found out of the engagement until our 7th birthdays and we never really cared. We stayed friends still did everything together and were never apart.

Around my 13th birthday something happened, I didn't understand it, but I changed. I got really angry one day and attacked Jake without warning. I did not know what happened until my parents explained that this was a first for anyone in the tribe. A girl had never become what I had become. They wanted to move to keep the tribe safe and to keep me safe. I did not want to leave but I had no choice. One of the family friends Sam Uley was helping me control what was going on until we moved. Me and my parents moved away when I turned fifteen. My older brother was going with us as well. So we said our goodbyes and left.

XXX

We arrived in the city of Reefside the next day from La Push. I decided to instead of mope to continue my singing and guitar lessons. I had only made a few friends until the first day of senior year. That was when I saw him, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that made me almost forget Jacob Black even existed.

XXX

"Good morning Class, Welcome to first period science," The teacher said as he walked into the room. Everyone went silent as class started. That day I got detention for the first time ever and it was with the same teacher.

We ended up going to the museum but it was closed so me and the two boys that also had detention we walked around the forest and fell into a giant sink hole. We then found these three gems that gave us special powers. I didn't want it but soon found out that I had no choice. The teachers name was Tommy Oliver, he used to be a Power Ranger and was now training me, Connor and Ethan to become rangers. Tommy was amazing. I never thought that I would ever love anyone as much as I love Tommy. No one knows yet but I will tell them, in time.

XXX

"Kira, Can you help me with this?" Tommy asked calling me over to him.

"What is it Dr. O?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to come over here," He said smiling. We were the only ones in the command center today so he had no reason to be secretive.

"You did? Why?" I asked smiling back.

"So I could do this," He said as he leaned over and kissed me. He backed away smiled and took my hand in his. "Kira I know that you are younger then me but your 20th birthday is coming up soon and I was wondering what you were doing the night after," He said and I smiled thinking about how happy I was that Tommy asked me on a date.

"Nothing," I said smiling.

"Good, will you go to dinner and a movie with me?" He asked and I smiled shaking my head in agreement and he smiled back and kissed my forehead and right then Connor and Ethan walked in cheering with Trent by their side. "So Kira can you grab me the pliers over there?" He asked me as I got up and walked to grab the pliers even though I knew he didn't need them.

"Hey Conner, Ethan, Trent," I said as they waved and walked over to Tommy to talk.

XXX – My 20th birthday party

"Kira we have a surprise for you," My parents said as they walked toward Conner, Ethan, Trent, Tommy and me.

"What is it?" I asked happily as they both separated to reveal a very tall, long dark haired and tan skied man that looked to be in his 30's but by his face I knew exactly who it was.

"JAKE!" I yelled in surprise as I ran to give him and hug and he lifted me off the ground like I was as light as a feather.

"Kira it is so good to see you again, everyone on the reservation misses you," He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek and putting me down.

"Reservation?" All four guys asked from behind me.

"Kira you never told your friends?" My mother asked me as I shook my head.

"Kira what are they talking about?" Conner asked

"I used to live on a Quileute Indian Reservation in La Push Washington before I moved here," I said plainly.

"That is so cool," Ethan said smiling as he gave Trent a high-five and they both let out a small laugh.

"Thanks," I said smiling I knew that they could tell I left something out but I was not about to mention the engagement or the transformation thing.

"Kira can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake asked me as we walked off outside to talk.

"What is it Jake?" I asked and his once joyful face looked full of dread and fear.

"I know that our parents set it up so that you and I had to get married but honestly, I don't want to," He said and I smiled.

"Neither do I Jake, Actually I'm in love with someone else," I said hoping for him to understand and he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"So am I," He said laughing and my face lit up.

"Who?" I asked and he smiled.

"Renesme Cullen," He said smiling and I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked and he laughed the same sweet laugh I remembered.

"She is the daughter of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," He said and the name struck something in my memory.

"Cullen, as in the Vampires?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know she is young but when she gets older. Alice had a vision that we would get married and that we were soul mates, so who are you in love with?" He asked and I blushed a little.

"Tommy Oliver, he was the man in there with the short black spiked hair," I said smiling as he grabbed the top of my arms and pulled me closer to him as he bent down and kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Thanks Kira, now all we have to do is tell our parents, they are going to be so mad." He said smiling as he grabbed my arm.

"What about my older brother and your older sister, haven't they liked each other since like the third grade?" I asked

"Yeah, we will tell them but not today, tomorrow," He said as I agreed and walked away with him back into the party. I walked over to the other rangers and we all had fun the rest of the night. I went home with Jake since I did not want to go with my parents. We both talked all the way home. It turned out that he would be staying with us for a week so that was good. He had to say in my room since there was no extra bedroom and my cousin was already occupying the couch. I let him take the bed but he refused saying it was to small for him which was true because he was now 6'7 and my bed was way to small for him. We talked for most of the night until we fell asleep.

XXX

"Mom, Dad," I said the next morning. "We need to talk to you,"

"What is it?" My mother asked and me and Jake both took a deep breath, hand in hand I continued.

"Me and Jake don't want to get married," I said and then squeezed Jake's hand. " We were thinking that maybe you could ask Will and Tara because I know that they really like eachother."

"Why?" My father asked "You both have been inseparable since birth," He continued.

"We both fell in love with someone else," I said still squeezing Jake's hand.

"Who?" My mother asked

"Well I'm kinda in love with a half vampire," Jake said squeezing my hand back.

"Who?" My father asked

"Renesme Cullen," He said and then looked away afraid what they might say.

"Isn't' she only about 3?" My mother asked.

"Yes but me and the Cullen's have found out that it is prophesized that me and Nessy will get married." Jake said as my parents just smiled and then looked to me.

"What about you, Kira?" My father asked

"Well, I am kinda in love with," I started but I was to nervous to continue.

"With who honey?" My mother asked

"Tommy Oliver," I said quickly.

"That's a relief I thought you were going to say Conner McKnight, Tommy is a nice man and I think he is good for you," My mother said and me and Jake both relaxed.

"So you're not mad?" I asked

"No not at all," My father said smiling. "We will not disapprove of you two dating other people but if it does not work out for both of you then you will have to marry each other deal?"

"Yes," We both said as we ran out the door and Jake drove me to the Haylie's

XXX

Tommy and I had a great time on our date. We were both so happy, Tommy had driven me home and we kissed goodnight. It was the best night of my life. But things changed that night. I did not know how but when I woke up the next morning things were different, I was not as happy and I had blood all over my clothes. I tried not to scream but Jake saw me and comforted me.

"It's alright, relax, you lost control last night I tried to stop you and well you know how we get, No one was hurt by us even tough one man was killed in the forest last night around the same time it wasn't you is was the others," Jake said holding me.

"I have never lost control before what happened?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe a night mare or something but I called Sam and he wants you to come home with me for a while to try to figure out what happened," Jake said

"Jake, I can't, Tommy," I said and he smiled at me.

"Sam said he could come," Jake said "But you can't tell him what is going on remember but it is possible to show him or have him guess,"

"Alright when do we leave?" I asked

"Tonight," He said as I jumped up and rushed to the shower not even bothering to reply. I got dressed and rushed to Tommy's house to tell him to come with me, It was summer so he had no excuse not to, the rangers were over and nothing was holding him here.

Tommy came and that night we were on our way to La Push, Washington.

XXX

"Kira what is going on?" Tommy asked when we were in the woods with the others.

"I can't tell you," I said as I looked to the others them and Jake had made up after the fight about Renesme and them and The Clearwaters were all working together. Paul was the first to speak.

"Kira now you've done it, who is this guy?" He asked "Why did you bring one of his kind here?" He snapped and I got angry.

""One of his kind"?" I asked starting to shake as Paul started to get just as angry as I.

"Yeah," He said as we both turned and I attacked him not realizing what had happened we were fighting and then before I knew it the others were gone.

XXX – Tommy's POV

"What just happened?" I asked looking at all the boys standing around me.

"Just a second," Jake said as he looked to the others.

"Embry you and Jared get what is left of the clothes and take Tommy to Sam's house. Sam you want to help me break up the fight again?" Jacob asked as he and the tallest boy stroad of into the forest after Kira and The other boy.

"Tommy," One of the boys said to me

"Yes," I said in reply.

"We would like you to follow us," The boy said as I followed them and we entered a house that was surrounded by flowers and inside was a woman about 25 who was cooking what smelled like pizza.

"Oh, Hi you must be Kira's boyfriend, It is nice to meet you," She said shaking my hand I noticed that half of her face was disformed but I did not say anything I sat down on one of the chairs with the two boys and waited for Kira. I was hoping she was alright.

A few minutes later Kira walked in with the three other boys laughing.

"Kira," I said running to her, picking her up and kissing her face all over.

"I'm fine Tommy, just a little disagreement, everything is alright." She said kissing me on the lips before heading over to the woman and helping her get the food out of the oven.

"Kira what happened back there?" I asked her and she turned to me and her smile was gone.

"I can't say," She said and I was confused but answered anyway.

"Well, I have a theory but It will sound a little crazy," I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Try me," She said laughing a little before taking my hands in hers and waiting for my reply.

"Werewolf," I said and she smiled even larger and kissed my lips again.

"You got it," She said when she backed away smiling and my mouth opened in shock.

"What?" I asked I knew I had said it but I didn't believe it.

"Stranger things have happened," She said laughing and kissing me again. "Come on lets go for a walk and I will explain everything," She said and I took her hand and we walked out the door and back into the forest.

XXX

"So I found out on my 13th birthday and that's the reason we moved." She finished and I looked at her for a moment thinking to myself.

"Wow, so why did you come back here, I mean if you have never lost control?" I asked as her smile faded.

"I kinda did, once and only once, two days ago," She said looking to her feet and then back to my face.

"Wait two days ago, you mean after our date?" I asked shocked. "What happened?" I continued and she looked back down.

"I lost control but Jacob helped me and I didn't hurt anyone just Jake but he's fine something else attacked that person we heard about on the news. It was a bloodsucker," She said and I thought to myself 'bloodsucker?'. I did not say it out loud but I wanted to I think she knew that too because of what she said next.

"Vampire, Filthy creature," She said making a disgusted face. And turning towards the forest looking around and then she turned back to me.

"Your right stranger things have happened. I should have seen this coming," I said shaking my head for a second and then laughing a bit and Kira joined in a moment later.

"Are you mad?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Kira, I could never be mad at you, I love you," I said kissing her forehead and then her lips. I took her in my arms and embraced her in a giant hug like I haven't seen her in years. I took in every scent of her, her hair, her perfume, everything I could. It was like we had just met again, The perfect moment.

"Kira?" I asked when I let her go.

"Yes?" She said smiling as I kept my hold on the tops of her arms and refused to let go.

"You know that I would never think different of you no matter what you are, Werewolf or not. You will always be Kira to me, the spunky, beautiful, talented girl that I first laid eyes on that beautiful morning three years ago." I said and she smiled looking into my eyes.

"I know," Was all she said as we continued walking, hand in hand occasionally looking at each other. We stopped every so often and talked and then got back on the trail. None of the boys from earlier tried to come look for us, we just kept walking until nightfall. At nightfall we were at the beach watching the sunset. It was the perfect evening. Kira and I headed back to the house we were staying at. I went into my room and she went into hers. By midnight I was sure we both were asleep.

The next morning I woke up and heard loud voices coming from downstairs. I jumped up from my bed and ran to the steps to see what was going on. I heard Kira's voice, Jacob's voice and the other boy, Sam, I believe his name was. They were all talking, more like screaming to me but I stayed where I was and kept quiet so I couldtake in every word they were saying.

"Sam I don't know what happened, but I know I can control this, Why are you treating me like such a baby?"Kira yelled

"Because your acting like one, Kira you know what you are capable of, Remember what I did when I lost my temper?" Sam said taking a step closer to Kira.

"I won't loose my temper like you did, you know why because unlike you I am not _choleric_," Kira yelled

"Choleric?" Jacob asked

"Easily angered," Kira said in her normal soft voice, turning his head to Jacob and back to Kira.

"Kira listen to yourself, do you really think that you can handle it, I mean I know how strong you are both ways and if you loose your temper you know what you can do, remember what you did before? To Jake and the rest of us?" Sam said as Jake backed away and Kira took a step forward.

"It won't happen again, I was a child then, if you remember correctly and now I'm an adult," She yelled and I smiled as I watched I did not want to interfere incase they did loose their tempers, or changed.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked putting his head down and shaking it a bit in disagreement.

"Yes, I am positive," She said smiling

"Then, I give you permission to date Tommy," Sam said

"What are you my father? Since when did I ask you permission on who I can and can't date?" She said

"Just clarifying that we back you one hundred percent and he is part of our family now, we protect him just like one of us," He said smiling as both their faces softened and they smiled and hugged lightly. Jacob who looked like he was turning pure red softened also and joined in with the hugs. I decided then that it was alright to walk down the steps.

"Good morning," I said walking down the steps.

"Morning," Kira said running to me and giving me a big hug and kiss. "Did we wake you?" She asked whan she backed away.

"No, I woke myself up," I said smiling as I took her hand and turned to the two boys standing in the room. "Sam, Jacob can I speak with you a moment?" I asked the two boys as Kira gave me a quick kiss and we walked out of the room, leaving Kira by herself.

"What is it Tommy?" Sam asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to tell you and see if it would be a good idea," I started but did not finish.

"A good idea for what?" Jacob asked

"I want to ask Kira to marry me," I said smiling and they both gave each other a high five and smiled.

"Go for it, it would make her so happy," Jacob said smiling and shaking my hand.

"Good, thanks, I was thinking tonight that I would take her to dinner and then a walk on the beach, watch the sunset and then ask her," I said and they smiled.

"Great idea," Sam said as we all smiled and walked back in the house.

XXX

That night I took Kira to the nicest restaurant around and then we headed to the beach to watch the sunset.

"It's a beautiful night," Kira said smiling and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it is,"

"Kira, you love me? Don't you?" I asked and she smiled

"Yes," She said "More then anything,"

"Kira Ford, will you marry me?" I asked and she smiled and gave me a giant hug and kiss.

"A thousand times yes," She said smiling and I kissed her back.

XXX – Two months later

"Kira Ford do you take Thomas Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part,"

"I do,"

"And do you Thomas Oliver take Kira Ford to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part,"

"I do,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," The chief said as Tommy kissed Kira and they were now married. They got married by the chief of Kira's tribe whom Kira had requested since it was Jacob's dad. They partied all night and then set off for their honeymoon, in Venice Italy.

XXX – After the Honeymoon, in La Push Washington – Kira's POV

"Kira welcome back, how was it?" Jacob asked me and I smiled.

"It was fantastic," I said laughing as Tommy walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Jacob," Tommy said as he stepped next to me and grabbed my waist and pulled it towards him.

"Tommy, how was Venice?" Jake asked

"Beautiful, and I'm not just talking about the city," Tommy said looking at me and kissing my cheek again.

"So are you to gonna head back to Reefside now or are you just gonna stay here?" Jacob asked

"I think we will head back for a little while and then probably come back up here, I actually like it here," Tommy said and I smiled.

"Alright, well then let me help you get your stuff ready so you can get there and back ASAP, we all miss you here," Jake said smiling as we headed into the house. Jake helped us un-pack and re pack. Then we headed to the airport before everyone else found out we were home. We were on the plane and headed to Reefside before we knew it.

XXX

"Kira, Dr. O It is so great to see you where have you been? It's been months," Ethan said when they walked into Hayle's Cyberspace.

"Hey guys," I said smiling and brushing the hair out of my face and then Conner pulled my hand towards himself and the others.

"Since when are you engaged?" Trent asked

"Since when are you married?" Ethan asked pulling my hand towards him and Trent stood there with his mouth open.

"Two weeks ago," I said smiling

"To Who?" Conner asked

"Tommy," Anton said walking in behind him so I did not get to answer.

"Anton, It is so nice to see you," Tommy said shaking Anton's hand and then he did the same as Conner.

"Since when are you married Tommy?" Anton asked

"Two weeks ago," Tommy said and the others cut in.

"Wait a second, Kira you and Dr. O are _married_?" Ethan asked in suprise.

"Yep," I said smiling and taking Tommy's hand.

"You know I am no longer your teacher so you _can_ call me Tommy," Tommy said smiling and laughing. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist and looked back to the others.

"When did you two start dating?" Trent asked

"The day after my birthday," I said

"Are you guys going to live here in Reefside?" Ethan asked

"No, we are moving to La Push next week," Tommy said smiling "But we will keep the house here for visits, besides there is a great Karate studio, a beautiful beach, a great forest and nice people. Besides I think Kira would like to be with all her friends and family," He said kissing my cheek and I blushed a little.

"Is there a soccer field?" Conner asked

"What about a collage?" Ethan asked

"And an Art studio?" Trent asked

"Yes, Yes and Yes," I said smiling.

"Then lets pack," Trent said

"What?" I asked in shock but still happy.

"Yeah I mean it was hard not having you here for a few months but it will be harder if your gone forever so we're moving with you," Anton said smiling.

"What about you Hayle?" Tommy asked

"Sure, I think La Push could use a cyber café," Hayle said smiling. It was settled.

"Lets get ready then and pack up," Conner said smiling as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alright," Trent and Ethan said giving each other a high five. They all walked out of the door and headed to their homes to pack.

XXX - 1 week later

"Kira this is where you grew up?" Conner asked

"Yeah, oh there's Jake, JAKE OVER HERE!!!" I yelled and waved to him.

"Hey, Kira, are these your friends?" He asked shaking their hands.

"Yeah, this is Conner, Ethan, Trent and Trent's dad Anton Mercer, he is a friend of Tommy's," I said smiling as I pointed out the guys. "Oh Hey Sam," I said as Sam walked over.

"Hey Kira," He said giving me a hug and shaking the guys hands.

"What have I missed?" I asked

"Nothing much just that Jake here has been hanging with that Cullen kid, whats her name again?" He asked

"Renesme," Jake said giving Sam a dirty look.

"Sorry, anyway the Cullens have been stopping by lately, apparently Alice heard about your wedding and wanted to meet Tommy so they keep dropping by to say hi and see if your back, so if you smell something foul that's it," He said laughing and I smiled.

"Ha, well I will see them later, and Bella," I said smiling walking over to help Tommy unload everything.

"So this is La Push?" Trent asked

"Yeah in all of it's clouded, forest, glory," I said laughing as I finished unloading the last bag.

"Well it is Friday so you up for a little camp fire some of the kids from Forks are coming to hear the old tales," said Sam as he walked over to me to help us get everything into the house.

"I think we will stay home but you guys should go, you'll love it," I said and the others nodded and followed Sam. It was nearly nightfall and we were so tired.

"Good night," We both said and then went upstairs to go to sleep.

XXX – One Year later – Tommy's POV

"Would you like to meet your children?" The nurse asked me and I walked into the room and saw Kira holding two babys in her arms.

"There twins, a boy and a girl," The other nurse said as they walked out and me, Jacob, Sam, Conner, Krista, Ethan, Cassidy, Devon, Trent, and Anton walked in.

"What are you going to name them?" Jacob asked

"Tommy what do you think?" Kira asked me

"I don't know," I said as I took the boy in my hand while Kira held the girl.

"I like Dawn for the girl," Kira said smiling "because she looks as beautiful as the sky at dawn," She said and I nodded.

"Dawn it is, for the boy how about Alexander?" I asked

"It's to common we need something not so common, but not weird," She said and I nodded in agreement.

"What about R.J?" I asked

"It is perfect," She said "Dawn and R.J., I like it," I kissed her forehead and handed her R.J and took Dawn from her.

"What does R.J. stand for?" Jacob asked

"Rupert Jacob," I said smiling to Jacob. "Well you and Kira have been friends forever since you were born and well, we thought it would be nice, besides Jacob is a great name," I said laughing a bit and Jake smiled.

XXX – Kira's POV - One week later

"I am so glad I said yes, I mean we have two great kids and were happy, I think that R.J has the werewolf in him," I said and Tommy smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah me to, I was thinking when R.J is older about 15 or 16 I was talking to Shane and Tori and they mentioned a ninja school where they channel the animal spirit, what do you think?" He asked me and I smiled.

"That would be a wonderful idea,"

"I will visit Master Mao this weekend and tell him the news," Tommy said and I smiled once again kissing his lips before turning over and falling asleep with Tommy's arm wrapped around my waist and his leg over mine. His lips to my hair as we both fell fast sleep.

XXX

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review it and tell me what you think. Thanks. :D


End file.
